$ 2^{8}$
Solution: $= 2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 4\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 8\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 16\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 32\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 64\cdot2\cdot 2$ $= 128\cdot2$ $= 256$